1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overlapping element that is formed from a generally two-dimensional material and may be incorporated into a variety of structures, including an article of apparel. The invention concerns, more particularly, an element having at least two edges that overlap each other to form, for example, a flexible joint or a pocket in the article of apparel.
2. Description of Background Art
Various conventional articles of apparel include areas that are intended to bend or otherwise flex with movement of the human body. With regard to a shirt, for example, arm regions are often intended to accommodate bending of the elbow and movement of the shoulder. Similarly, the leg regions of a pair of pants are also intended to accommodate movement of legs, which includes ambulatory motions and bending of the knees. Despite the fact that conventional articles of apparel are intended to bend or otherwise flex with movement of the human body, some conventional articles of apparel restrict movement.